Dreaming
by inugomefiend
Summary: Kagome is having a fitful sleep, and calling out to Inuyasha...will he 'help' her? Very dirty story, not for the underaged! Rated M for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

"_Inuyasha..."_

_She's dreaming...of _me?

Inuyasha watches the girl intently, straining to hear any further words she might mutter in her sleep. With the utterance of his name, she grabbed his full attention!

"Touch me..."

_Did...did she just fucking say when I think she just said?? It can't be...at least...she can't mean it _that _way..._

It's past midnight and Kagome is sound asleep in her room...but she's moaning as if in pain, squirming on her bed, lying on her side—facing Inuyasha's staring form.

He reaches out to her. Hoping to settle her, he gently strokes her cheek. Kagome captures his hand, rubbing her face against it, moaning softly.

Inuyasha panics. Did she wake up?? But no, her eyes are still darting rapidly beneath her lids, indicating that she's still lost in a dream.

"Touch me," she says again. "Please..." She shifts onto her back, her button-up nightshirt falling open where the top two buttons fail to meet, revealing a good deal of cleavage.

Inuyasha groans. The sight of her, the smell of her dream-induced arousal, the sound of her voice practically begging him to touch her—it's too much. He's hard as a rock already, and isn't sure he can deny her request and remain a gentleman for long if he doesn't get out of here, now! But he wants to cover her back up first—it's a chilly night, despite the flush on Kagome's cheeks. Her warm, soft...

_Damn it! Why am I still here? I need to get the fuck out of here! _

"Inuyasha..." Her sultry voice reaches his ears just as he reaches for the blanket at her waist. He groans again. _She isn't making this easy for me, is she?_

He grabs the covers with one hand, and tugs up. In doing so, his hand (completely accidentally) brushes across her breast. Kagome moans, flattening herself against her mattress, opening her arms in a gesture of complete surrender.

His hand still gripping the blanket, Inuyasha can't resist anymore.

He flattens his palm against her breast, closing his eyes, reveling in the electricity it shoots through his body. Kagome moans. Then, before he can make his escape, she begins to move beneath him, effectively rubbing herself on his hand.

He can't seem to tear himself away. She's dreaming of him...asking him to touch her...responding enthusiastically to his touch when he relents...what's a poor hanyou to do?

Though it goes against his better judgement and puts in him serious of danger of being sat into next week if she wakes up, he allows temptation to get the better of him. _Just this once..._

He allows his hand to rub up and down across the rise in her night shirt, stroking the hardening bud at the top with his thumb. She moans and wriggles at his attention.

"Oh, Kami," he breathes. He's more turned on than he's ever been before in his life. It's beginning to hurt. He has _got_ to get out of here!

"Touch me," she pleads again, sounding almost desperate. What he had done had not been enough to quell her unconscious need. _Alright, just a little more...because you asked me to...but only for that reason!_

He carefully undoes one more button on her nightshirt—quite a feat for someone with claws—and gently pushes the material aside, revealing her creamy flesh. He gasps at the lovely sight before him...and gives in to her last request. He takes her bare breast into his hand, kneading it gently, stroking her nipple.

Kagome's breathing increases in speed as her face flushes two shades redder, her heartbeat racing. _She looks so damn beautiful, so sexy..._

"More..." he hears her mumble. He groans. What 'more' can he give her without making a rapist out of himself?

"More..." she says again, melting away his resolve. He just can't tell Kagome no, even in her sleep! He removes his hand from her breast, and very carefully, plants his mouth over its peak. They both moan as he suckles at it, flicks it with his tongue, licks at it like the half-dog-demon he is. Her body bucks beneath him, and the next thing he knows, his left hand has found its way beneath her top, massing her other breast. He can smell her desire spike under his ministrations.

But he has to stop this. This is wrong. _I am such a bastard! Kagome doesn't know what the fuck she wants when she's _alseep! _I gotta get out of here, now, before I completely condemn myself to hell!_

With that, he removes his hand and face from her body, and tries to make his escape.

"Please..." She's murmuring something at him he can't understand, but that word is clear. It freezes him in place.

Then she begins to thrash on the bed, her legs moving furiously, knocking her covering off her body. She moans as if she's hurting. One look at her scrunched-up face tells him she is...she's in the same kind of pain he is at the moment...and she's begging him to relieve it! This does nothing to subdue his own mounting desire.

_I'm definitely going to hell..._he slides his hands slowly up her legs, calming their wild thrusting about. He massages her inner thighs with his thumbs, drunk on the strong scent of need wafting to his nose.

Her clothing has ridden up in the thrashing, exposing her thin undergarment. He can see the visible dampness between her legs.

"Kami" he prays again. His aching member begins to throb even more painfully.

"Touch me..." she implores again. Checking her face again, he sees her eyes are still rolling about in a dream world. Hesitantly, but with great anticipation, he moves his hand toward her center.

He stokes her wet core over her panties. She moans in pleasure, her legs falling open seductively.

Inuyasha groans. He just can't take this anymore!

He reasons that he's already in over his head and doomed to hell—thus justfying submission. He will give Kagome what she wants for now.

He figures if he can bring _her_ some relief, maybe he can finally force himself to leave her bed...and go take care of his blue balls himself.

He carefully peels her panties down, sliding them past her slender legs and off her dainty feet. The strong scent of desire assails his noise, making him feel a little dizzy. He slides a carefully-placed finger between her folds, 'testifying' at the wetness there. He strokes upward, taking note of how she bucks when he hits the nub at the top. After a few gentle strokes, Kagome begins to pant, urging him on. He rolls circles over her nub with his thumb, earning him groans of pleasure.

She's so wet, her scent is so strong, her movements and noises...it all indicates that Kagome wants more—spiking his own desire. He slides a finger carefully inside her, pumping slowly. She moans, and pushes down on his hand. How she can stay asleep through this, he doesn't know, but every time he checks, he can see that she's still dreaming.

He picks up the pace, and her panting increases. He adds another digit, moaning unconsciously. After a few minutes of drinking in her ever-rising scent, he removes his fingers from her body and lowers his head to take to her womanhood into his mouth. Kagome's breath catches audibly, and he freezes—for a moment he thinks he's been caught.

"Don't stop..." The sleepy—and very sexy—request tells him it isn't over yet. He strokes between her folds with his tongue in long, lingering sweeps, flicking her nub at each pass. He can feel her legs begin to shake. She's getting close. This thought excites him to no end! Suddenly, he's forgotten all about his own need...all there is is Kagome, _her_ want, _her_ need...and him to give her the gift of gratification. He licks, suckles, and nips at her, making her squirm...but she hasn't reached her peak. He enters her again with two fingers and begins to plunge in and out of her as he tends to her swollen nub with his tongue. She begins to buck against him again, and he knows it won't be long now...

Within minutes, she moans one final time as her inner walls grip his fingers in release.

He removes his digits and laps up the remaining moisture. With a smirk of prideful satisfaction that he was able to bring her to climax--give her what she wanted and so desperately needed--he carefully puts her panties back on her, and rebuttons her top. Then he climbs into bed next to her, on the far side facing the wall, just to rest. He knows he won't be getting any sleep tonight. His stiff manhood is screaming at him, but he refuses to do anything about it.

He figures that this pain is proper punishment for molesting the woman he loves in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To answer a question I keep getting...yes, Kags was really asleep in last chapter...she remembers it all only as a dream.

Kagome awakens to find Inuyasha lying next to her, facing the wall her bed is shoved up against. This is highly unusual, but she isn't complaining...especially after that wonderful dream she had earlier that night! She always knew Inuyasha would be the one to give her her first...one of _those..._but she had never expected it come in her sleep, from a dream!

She sits up, and bends over him to peer at his face. It bears a look of pain—and his tortured moans are undeniable proof. Then she notices his hand twitching—right between his thighs. That's when it dawns on her what the problem is.

She remembers reading about this somewhere...something commonly referred to as 'blue balls'--purported to be very painful.

She feels sorry for her hanyou. She wishes there was something she could do to help him...

An idea begins to form in her mind...and she's shocked at herself for thinking it. But Inuyasha's hurting...he's moaning in pain next to her...and he's very much asleep. Plus, she feels almost obligated to him for what he had done for _her,_ even if it _was_ only a dream!

But then...wouldn't that be taking advantage of him? Wouldn't it be wrong? And...God forbid...what if it's _Kikyou_ he's dreaming of?! She certainly wouldn't want to help him out with a dream of _her! _

Before she could think on it further, however, she hears a soft sound from Inuyasha's mouth...faint, but distinct: _"Kagome..." _Her heartbeat increases as she realizes he's dreaming of HER! She smiles, this thought wooing her closer to submission to her desire to help her hapless hanyou.

_Maybe I can help him after all..._

She drums up every ounce of courage she can muster, and carefully places a hand delicately on the center of his hakama. She gasps at the feel of his hardness pressing against her fingers. Keeping an eye out for wakefulness, she begins to rub him gently. He 'oh's' in response, obviously enjoying her touch. She begins to feel a warm sensation forming in her stomach, spreading throughout her body. Helping him is doing something for her, too!

Since he hadn't awakened yet, she feels bold enough to do more. She rubs him harder, lingering at his tip, finding herself enjoying it much more than she would have thought.

Inuyasha begins to thrust gently against her hand. He wants—needs—more. Double-checking that he's still asleep, she stealthily unties his hakama strings...and slides her hand beneath it. Inuyasha moans--and she gasps--upon reaching his bare skin, his stiff member beginning to buck more urgently into her touch.

She strokes him, squeezing gently, watching his face. The wanton, pleasured look on his face excites her even more than touching him. Giving him pleasure was really turning her on!

But she notices that it's getting harder to rub him...her hand is too dry. She stops her ministrations, causing the painful look to return to Inuyasha's face as he bucks into the air. Then she gets an idea...but it would mean...oh, God, if he woke up and caught her...

But the look of pain on his face and the groans he's emitting buoy her courage. She grabs the lotion from her bedside table and squirts some into her palm, rubbing it around a little to warm it. Then, with her dry hand, she carefully tugs Inuyasha's hakama down, exposing his erection to her gaze. She gasps, taking a long, lingering look, feeling a twinge between her own legs.

But she has a job to do! She places her hand back on his hardness, and resumes her attentions to it. Inuyasha moans, moving his head about on the bed, drinking in the pleasure of her touch in his sleep.

The sight of him bared before her, standing at attention, the gentle thrashing of his head, the moans slipping past his parted lips, the feel of his stiffness beneath her hand...it's all getting to her. Her heart rate increases, she begins to pant, and she feels a wetness between her legs. She never knew it could feel so good to make _him_ feel so good, with nothing else in return.

His breath is coming in pants now, and she knows he's close. She increases her rate of speed, stroking him firmly.

Moments later, Inuyasha moans loudly, and hot liquid fills her hand, spilling over onto the bed. Much to her surprise, seeing this, feeling it, knowing she brought him to climax even in his sleep, brings her there herself. She moans with him.

After a few moments, she collects herself, and snatches the box of tissues from her bedside table. She wipes away the evidence of their 'encounter' from her hand, and cleans the run-off from her bed. She carefully pulls Inuyasha's hakama back up and redoes the tie. She places the lotion and tissues back where they came from, then turns her attention back to Inuyasha.

She stares at his face, now placid, satisfied, happy. She had relieved his pain—and then some. She smiles to herself, and allows herself to stroke his cheek, love shining in her eyes. Then she lies back down on her bed, wrapping her arm around Inuyasha tightly.

It had been a wonderful night.

A/N: Both of these chapters may be far-fetched, sleeping through such activities, but this is a FANTASY folks! Enjoy it for what it is!

And I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed...or less edited than normal...I only went through one revision vs. my usual two or three. I thank Brakken, my loyal beta, for helping me out with that. :)

Finally, PLEASE leave a review? Even if you hated it? I'll be your best friend! lol


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha awakens to bright sunbeams streaming in through the open window of Kagome's bedroom, lighting his face. He feels something around his torso...it's Kagome's arm! She's holding him in her sleep. A warm feeling washes over him, and he can't resist gently rubbing her arm.

Then he remembers something...and panics. He had a wet dream! The evidence would surely be obvious, and he was right next to Kagome! He'd never live over the embarrassment if she were to see that, and she was _bound_ to notice...

But looking down, his hakama appears dry...he checks with his hand, and sure enough, there is no wetness there. But...he can smell traces of it...and something else, something flowery...what the hell??

He's completely bewildered. He's absolutely certain he had had an orgasm last night, during that wild dream about Kagome touching him...but where did the evidence go? And what's that sweet smell? He recognizes it from somewhere...

Trying to solve the mystery, he comes to the conclusion that he must have gotten out of bed and cleaned himself up, but was so sleepy he doesn't remember doing it now. It certainly couldn't have been _Kagome,_ after all! But that other scent...he can smell it, it's on his body...where does he know that smell from? And how did it get _there?_

Giving up for now, he decides to slip out of bed as gently as he can so as not to awaken Kagome. Once on his feet, he goes to her bedside table to get a drink from the glass of water she always keeps there. That's when it hits him. That 'lotion' stuff Kagome uses!

_Oh my Kami,_ he thinks to himself. _Did I actually_...he gulps. _Did I actually use that sticky stuff to _relieve _myself last night?? Right here in Kagome's bedroom, with her sleeping _right there??

He groans, disgusted with himself. _No wonder that dream felt so fucking real...I was actually...doing it myself, in my sleep! I've heard of _walking _in your sleep, but I had no damned idea you could do _that _in your sleep! _

He's grateful, however, that at least Kagome wasn't aware of it—he's certain he would not have awakened to her arm around him if she was.

Then he hears a sleepy groan, and looks over at Kagome. She's waking up. "'Bout time you woke up, wench!" he says playfully. Kagome gives him a brilliant smile, bathing his heart in warmth.

"How did you sleep?" he asks her, trying to conceal a knowing smile.

"Wonderfully! In fact, I don't think I've ever had a better night in my life!" She beams at him.

Inuyasha grins at her. He thinks—and hopes—she's referring to her 'dream.' Little does he know she's referring to both _her_ dream _and_ his!

"How about you, Inuyasha? How did you sleep?" She has a mischievous grin on her face. Inuyasha brushes it off.

"I...I guess you could say...I slept just about as well you did, actually..." a half-smile adorns his face. Kagome's grin widens at this.

_I'll bet,_ she thinks wryly.

--

Inuyasha blinks at her a moment, wondering where this impish smile and tone are coming from...but coming up blank he decides to just go ahead and clean off that flowery smell coming from his crotch before anyone else notices and inquires about it.

"Kagome, uh..." he clears his throat, "do..do you mind if I use your bathe-room? I'd uh...like to wash up a little, and there's no river here..."

Kagome looks at him in bewilderment...he's _never_ asked to use to her bathroom before, and _rarely_ wanted to 'clean up' voluntarily!

Then it dawns on her. The lotion. His sensitive nose must have picked it up. She begins to panic. Does he _know?? _

But she brushes the thought back; she had seen his eyes rolling around. He had definitely been asleep the whole time. An unintended chuckle escapes her lips, thinking how confused Inuyasha must be right now.

"What's so damn funny, wench!" Inuyasha asks, irritation evident.

"O-oh n-nothing. It's just...well you never asked to use my bathroom before, that's all. But sure, you can use it all you want! Just lock the door so Souta won't come barging in on you, k?" She flashes him a winning smile, hoping he buys her lame excuse.

Inuyasha eyes her suspiciously, but then... "Well, I won't be long, so get dressed while I'm in there. We have shards to find, ya know! We can't just laze around here all day!"

--

Inuyasha enters the bathroom, takes off his hakama, and begins to wash himself in the sink (he had no idea most people would consider that disgusting...it was just easier access for him, so why not?). Once he's cleaned up, he dries himself on a towel and redresses, then sits on the toilet to think about the wondrous, unexpected, and totally strange events of the night before.

He isn't even aware when his thoughts begin to leak from his brain to his mouth.

"I still can't believe it. She was dreaming about _me!_ Like _that!_ She...she..._wanted_ me to _touch_ her! And when I did...she...she...responded! In a way I've only ever dreamed of! Shit, it's no fucking wonder I had to get up and...relieve myself...in my sleep." He groans at that last embarrassing thought.

--

Unbeknownst to him, Kagome had come to the door to knock and let him know she was ready to go...only for her hand to freeze in a fist in front of the door at the words she heard coming from behind it.

Anger flashing in her eyes as she realizes her dream had in fact been _real,_ she hurriedly runs to her room to grab her backpack. She was really going to let him have it now! How _dare_ he?!

But she couldn't do it in the house...someone might hear. It would have to wait until they got back to the Feudal Era.

Once the clueless hanyou comes out of the bathroom, he walks into Kagome's bedroom through the open door to find her already standing at the window, bag in tow...but with an angry look in her eyes. He opens his mouth to inquire, but she simply says, "Not now." Her warning tone lets him know she's serious. He just carries out his usual ritual, taking her back to the Sengoku Jidai, all the while wondering in his mind what she could suddenly be so angry about. He'd hardly said two words to her yet!

_Fucking crazy wench..._

_AN: Thank you to all who have left reviews so far! Stay tuned for chapter four!_

_Thanks again to brakken, a wonderful beta and terrific writer! You might want to check her out!_

_Please be kind...review for me? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Forgive me if this one seems rushed; I skipped round two of editing due to demand for this chapter. Hope you like it!

Once in the past again, Kagome drops her pack by the well and tells Inuyasha matter-of-factly to take her into the forest, to someplace private where they could talk—_she had something to tell him._

Kagome's behavior has Inuyasha worried and bewildered: _What the hell is wrong with her? It can't be l-last night, she was asleep! So what is it...?_ With a shrug of his shoulder, he complies with her demand, boarding an unusually stiff Kagome and carrying her into the forest.

Once the village was at too far a distance to be heard or smelled, and the trees became thick, the pair stops...and Kagome unleashes her full fury on Inuyasha.

"I heard what you said in the bathroom, Inuyasha!" she bellows with a glare that could start a forest fire.

His jaw drops as his eyes bug wide in shock. He feels his throat constrict as he swallows hard. _Oh no! _He was the proverbial boy with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Kagome, it's not what you think..." he trails off. He desperately needs to explain this to her, but he's so mortified at his own actions—and more to the point, being found out—that he simply cannot find the words.

"Save it, dog boy!" she snarls. "How could you do that to me! I was _asleep!_ How could you take advantage of me in my sleep? Do you have no respect for me at all?? And just how far did you go, anyway? Am I still even...a..." Clear, glistening buds pop up on her lower lashes, making Inuyasha's heart drop.

"Kami, Kagome, no! I didn't fucking _rape_ you!" he says with all the delicacy of a sledgehammer. "It was just a little touching! A-and...only...b-because you asked me to, asleep or not!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?! Kami, now I feel violated _and_ embarrassed. Wait...wait just a minute...are you telling me I ASKED for it? Like I _deserved_ to be violated?!" Her eyes narrow as she fumes.

"NO! That's not what I meant." He sighs heavily. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but I swear all I wanted to do was help you. Fuck, Kagome, you _did_ ask me to touch you...you were practically begging me to!"

"What?! I don't beg, Inuyasha, I have my pride! And you weren't out to help me, you just wanted to get your kicks! Without my permission, in my sleep for Kami's sake! How could you? You practically _did_ rape me! I feel so violated. You don't respect me at all!" The forming tears grow into full droplets that spill down her cheeks freely.

She's so absorbed in what Inuyasha did to her, she's completely forgotten what _she_ did to _him._

Inuyasha opens his mouth to argue his case, but realizes she's right. He _didn't_ have her permission—not really, she wasn't conscious. He _had_ practically raped her. And even though he hadn't gotten relief himself in the end, he had 'gotten his kicks.' He had _used_ her, under the pretext of 'helping' her—though he had really wanted to help her! His beautiful, sweet, innocent Kagome. He really _is_ a bastard.

He hangs his head and speaks darkly. "You're right, Kagome. I'm so, so sorry. I told myself it was just to help you...and it was, in part...but I did get...well, what you said. Kami, I wanted you so bad. But I had no right to do what I did to you. I'm a worthless piece of fucking shit! I'm sorry I made you feel like I don't respect you. I have more respect for you than anyone else in the whole fucking world! I never wanted to do anything to make you cry...I hope you can forgive me someday. Not that I deserve it."

His ears are plastered to his head, his tone is low and trembling. He looks and sounds like a broken man—and he pretty much is. He has screwed up so badly, she would probably never forgive him. He has lost his precious Kagome.

Kagome blinks back her tears. Everything Inuyasha just said echoes through her mind.

_He really wanted _me? _I thought he only wanted Kikyou..._

Then the cold shower of realization hits; her walls of denial come tumbling down.

_H-how can I blame him for taking advantage of me in my sleep...when I did the same thing to him?! And for the same reason? Oh, and worse yet..._I **definitely** _got my kicks from it! If anyone here is a worthless piece of shit, it's me. I'm such a hypocrite! _

Her ire dies down immediately. She is just as guilty as Inuyasha; she can hardly blame him.

She crouches next to him and places her hand lightly on his back. "Inuyasha," she says with a sigh, "I forgive you."

Inuyasha's head pops up immediately, his ears jutting up with it. He looks at her with wide, surprised eyes, his jaw slightly ajar in disbelief. He's speechless.

"I understand. And...I remember the dream I was having at the time. I _was_ practically begging, as embarrassing as that is to admit."

Inuyasha opens his mouth to say something, but Kagome opens her hand to him to shush him.

"No, wait, I have more to say and...and...well I'll never say it if I don't do it right now." She sighs, preparing herself. "Inuyasha, the truth is, I can't blame you for what you did. Because I...I..well I did the same thing to you." Now it's her turn to face the ground.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Inuyasha croaks out.

"When I woke up, you were asleep next to me, dreaming. You looked like you were in pain...and I...I could tell why. I...I wanted to help you. So I...I touched you. And..." her eyes fill with tears as her confession continues, "I liked it a little too much. I even...I even had an...oh the point is, I'd be the world's biggest hypocrite if I hated you for doing something I did myself."

Inuyasha is astounded. _Kagome_ did that? For _him?_ And she _enjoyed_ it? Wait a minute, had a _what? _

"Kagome...I don't know what to say...I can't believe you did that for me...I'm....grateful."

Kagome's head shoots up. "You are?"

He smiles at her. "Yeah. But tell me...what did you have?"

_Oh Kami, he's going to make me say it?!_

"I...um...Kami...I had an orgasm, ok? Are you happy now?" She can't look in his eyes, she's so embarrassed.

Inuyasha's heart does a backflip.

"You did? Just from touching me?"

Kagome nods slowly.

Inuyasha grins. "Kagome...that's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard."

Her head pops back up again in surprise. She felt so ashamed of herself, she just assumed Inuyasha would be too. "It is?"

"I can't believe it...you must really..." he looks down, afraid to finish his sentence.

"Really what, Inuyasha? Tell me, please."

"...Care."

"Well of course I care! I don't go around molesting just _anybody_ in their sleep, you know! Baka!"

Inuyasha grins.

"Will you please tell me, Inuyasha...what you were dreaming about? Last night, when...you know..."

His face reddens, but he answers her question honestly. "You, wench. You left me in a pretty uncomfortable way, ya know. Who else didja think it would be?" He immediately regrets the question.

Kagome's face falls, and turns to the side.

"Kami, Kagome...you're the _only_ woman I want, do you understand me? I never think of _her_ that way...I'm not in love with _Kikyou!"_

Oops. He hadn't meant to confess that much!

Kagome's face lights up, but her dropped jaw shows her surprise. "Does that mean that you..."

Inuyasha's face turns a deeper shade of red, but he feels he owes this to Kagome after what he did, so he faces her anyway. "Yes, Kagome. It means I love you."

She gapes at him in utter shock for a moment. Fresh tears begin to dribble down her cheeks. She throws her arms around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...I'm so glad. I've been in love with you for so long, but I never told you because I thought you were still hung up on Kikyou. Why didn't you tell me before!"

Inuyasha is taken aback by her admission. He knew she cared for him as a friend, but he didn't know it went that far. "Kagome! I...don't know what to say...I had no idea...I never told you because I didn't know you...fuck, I still can't believe it, I can't even say it."

Kagome pulls back from his body. "Inuyasha, look at me." He complies. Looking him straight in the eyes, she says affectionately, "Inuyasha, I love you. I never would have...could have...done what I did last night if I didn't." She looks away, a blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha smirks. He'd given her an orgasm without even touching her! That meant...he'd given her _two_ in one night! Talk about an ego-booster!

"Oh..." she adds, turning to face him again, "the next time I have a dream like that..." she leans forward to whisper suggestively in his ear, "_wake me up!"_

_AN: This may seem a bit rushed, but it's only been through one round of editing. Not my favorite chapter here. But also keep in mind, that this is all FANTASY, so I have to bend things a little bit. Hope you liked the chapter anyway! _

_Thanks again, Brak, for the betaing!_

_Please review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's eyes widen at the implication of her words. _Next time? Wake me up? _For a moment he can't breathe...was she giving him permission to do..._that_...again? Fully conscious?!

Before he has time to think it over, he's on his feet and running after Kagome's primly retreating form. Once close enough, he tackles her to the ground, then flips her over to face him. He grasps her wrists and holds her hands down by her head, an unconscious demand for her to stay--as if he feared she would try to scramble away. "Kagome," he says in a husky voice, staring deeply into her eyes.

Being whirled about like cotton candy on its cone has Kagome stunned, and the sudden close-up with the ground hardly helped. But more than anything, she is taken aback by Inuyasha's intense gaze. The dark drapery behind his eyes have fallen—and she can see it all, everything he normally hides. Love...need...want...fear. So much emotion, it takes her breath away. Then she hears his voice, in that low tone, asking her a question with only the utterance of her name. She's so taken in by him...she can't answer with words. She simply implores him with her own eyes to understand her answer.

Doubt fills him. He had seen...or thought he had...the answer he wanted. But fear, doubt, insecurity, the fresh memory of how he made her feel when he 'helped' her in her sleep...he just can't trust it. A look can be misread. He's ready to give up for now. But then...

"Inuyasha..." Her voice is sultry...and clear. She wants this too. Relief floods the hanyou. He had been right to start with! His confidence rushes back. He frees her hands from his hold on them, and places one of _his_ hands on her forehead, gently sweeping the stray hairs there out of her face, never tearing his eyes from hers. "Kami, you're so beautiful," he says tenderly, as he begins to stroke her hair.

Kagome is moved almost to tears by this completely unexpected proclamation. Inuyasha wasn't the type to give compliments, certainly not in such a sincere tone. It really was true...he did love her. She parts her lips to say something, but Inuyasha's lips immediately press on them. Her mind reels at the sensation—oh how she had longed for this. So soft...tender...yet filled with undeniable passion.

Inuyasha revels in the feel of her delicate lips. He can feel it...all the love she holds in heart, just for him, in her kiss. It touches him deeply.

He takes her cheeks in his palms, and deepens the kiss, gliding his tongue across her bottom lip. She sucks in a sharp breath, and he enters her mouth.

_Damn, she tastes so good...so sweet, so caring, so Kagome..._

Last night was incredible, but this was so much better...for both of them.

They revel in the shared contact. All previously spoken words—and all that which remained unspoken—were being definitively communicated through their mouths and eyes. Finally, Inuyasha breaks the kiss, panting slightly, a tint of pink on his cheeks. His eyes open to peer into Kagome's again, baring his soul to her through them. He trusts her with it. Kagome gives him a shy smile. "What?" she asks simply.

"I need you to know, Kagome...I mean really _know_...I love you." The look in his eyes is breathtaking. She can see the depths of his affection for her in their golden depths...yet something else, flickering in the background...fear?

She brings up one of her hands, and strokes his cheek gently. "I do know, Inuyasha. I do know."

Inuyasha smiles down at her; the intensity of his gaze lifting into something lighter and more joyful. But Kagome had seen some sort of fear in his golden orbs, and she wanted some answers.

"Inuyasha," she begins gently, "please tell me...what are you so afraid of? Why do you need me to know without a doubt that you...love me?"

Inuyasha sighs sadly, and sits up, bringing her with him. He pulls her legs around him to be more comfortable seated in his lap. Peering into her eyes, he answers softly. "Well...er...L-losing you..." He trails off, looking away, finding it difficult to articulate his feelings for all the trust he has in his listener. He takes in a deep breath and continues. "After what happened last night...and you found out...and then got so fucking upset...I was...well...I was a-afraid I'd made you fucking hate me. That I'd lost your trust. That I'd lost _you_. I never want to feel that way again. And damn it, I _never_ want to make you cry again."

"But Inuyasha...I told you it was alright," she says reassuringly. "Really, it is. I did the same thing you did." She hangs her head. "I can hardly complain, you know?" Bringing her eyes back up, she adds sincerely, "And I know you would never deliberately do anything to hurt me. I trust you with my life...and my heart." She smiles brightly at him.

"You aren't going to lose me, Inuyasha. I promised to stay by your side...and I intend to keep that promise. Not because it's a promise—but because I love you."

Inuyasha smiles, a genuine, cheerful, un-Inuyahsa-like smile. Kagome can hardly believe it.

Having allayed his fears—at least for the moment—Kagome leans in to taste Inuyasha's lips once more. He kisses back feverishly, like a starving man at a feast. All troublesome barricades now out of the way, passion is allowed to take the wheel.

Inuyasha's hands tangle in Kagome's hair as he kisses her; she tightens her arms around his waist. Then his lips break free from hers, only to plant themselves on her cheek, kissing a trail of fire down her neck. Kagome tilts her head back, and he takes the invitation. He kisses into her cleavage, and brings a hand up to cup her right breast. She moans as he begins to massage her, running his thumb across her hardening nipple. Kagome can feel his want for her growing in his lap, making her blood boil. She wants to touch him, but settles for rubbing herself on him instead. Inuyasha grunts as she rocks her body into his lap. Encouraged, Inuyasha removes his hand from Kagome's breast—to run it underneath her top. He takes the whole of her breast in his hand, feeling its weight, enjoying being able to touch her like this while she's awake.

Kagome's scent spikes. He's on the right track! But there is a barrier between them that wasn't there last night...some strange cloth beneath her uniform shirt...He wants to feel her, completely bare, and this..._thing_...is in the way. Without a second thought, he slices through it it with his claws, careful not to hurt Kagome.

Her breath catches at the sudden demonstration of his deadly claws, but she finds it oddly arousing...

Now that the offending cloth is out of the way, Inuyasha resumes his attentions to Kagome's bare breasts under her shirt...to their equal delight.

But he wants to see! He lets her go long enough to take hold of the hem of her shirt, and pulls it up over her head, meeting no resistance at all. She wants this as much as he does!

Now Kagome sits unabashedly before him, in his lap, her breasts bared to him. Her cheeks are tinted pink, but not from embarrassment. She wants him to see her...she wants to give herself to him fully, in all ways, without shame or remorse. She wants to share with him all she has to offer.

Inuyasha's mind reels at the implications. She really wants him! Her every movement, the looks she gets in her eyes, the timbre of her voice when she speaks or mutteers incoherently...it all adds up to the equation of his dreams!

Inuyasha reclaims her lips with renewed fervor. He had sorely missed them the night before.

Kagome works loose Inuyasha's haori, slipping it off his shoulders without breaking their kiss. Then she sets to undoing the kosode beneath it. In moments, her hands are wandering freely on Inuyasha's bare chest. She drinks in the feel of him, this part of him primarily uncharted territory. She mentally memorizes muscle, sinew, line, curve. She doesn't want to lose this moment to time.

Inuyasha basks in the attention Kagome is giving his chest, and another part of his anatomy responds enthusiastically.

Kagome groans at the feel of his hardness pressing into her bared stomach. Then, without warning, she finds herself on her back, Inuyasha's chest pressed into hers, their lips locked.

Inuyasha breaks the steamy kiss to travel downward. He trails his tongue around the peak of one of her breasts, and manipulates the other with his hand. Kagome moans and tilts her head back, lifting her body slightly off the ground. Inuyasha, basking in her response to him, begins to suckle and nip at her nipple. Not wanting her other breast to feel neglected, he switches sides and gives it the same treatment. Kagome wraps her arms around him tightly, lightly dragging her nails down his back.

Inuyasha then proceeds to kiss his way down her body, stopping at her belly button. Next he tucks a finger into her skirt's waistband, and tugs downward. Kagome lifts her hips up to help him remove the garment. Once off, the article of clothing is tossed off to the side, no longer needed or wanted.

His fingers begin to massage the tender area at the juncture of Kagome's thighs, making her squirm with anticipation. Her panties are soon damp, and Inuyasha drinks in the heady scent.

Unable to stand it any longer, Inuyasha carefully slices the undergarment on each side, causing it to fall open, baring Kagome's most private place to his gaze. Without hesitation, he begins to stroke between her folds with his finger, making her blood boil.

Inuyasha picks up the pace, Kagome's breath coming in short pants as his reward. This was SO much better than the 'dream' hand-job he had received the night before! With a warm, moving body wrapping around him, their simply was no comaparison.

A pleasured groan escapes from Inuyasha's throat as he inserts a digit into Kagome's body. She gasps and bucks in response. This excites Inuyasha, and prompts him to enter another...and then another.

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome rasps, "I-I c-can't take much more. I need you..."

A wicked half-smile lights up Inuyasha's face at this confession. Dutifully, he removes his digits from Kagome's center, stands up, and reaches for the tie to his hakama—only to be thwarted by Kagome's hands.

"Let me..." she whispers. She unties the hakama, allowing it to fall around his ankles. She can't help but stare at the sight before her, wetting her lips in anticipation.

Inuyasha's eyes sparkle with pleasure at her reaction to him. He can hardly believe this is real!

"Inuyasha," she rasps, "I-I want to do something for you that I didn't get to do last night..."

Without waiting for a reply, she sits up, gets on her knees, and takes his manhood into her mouth.

Inuyasha reels at the sensation. He had never experienced such pleasure, even in his dreams! His lips part as he moans his enjoyment of her attentions to his body.

Soon, however, he finds himself on the brink. A hand to the top of Kagome's head arrests her activity. She looks up at him in fear, wondering if he didn't like it.

"I-I'm not ready for this to end," he says reassuringly. Kagome smiles, relieved.

Inuyasha gently pushes Kagome back on the ground, positioning himself between her thighs. He begins to rub between her folds with his manhood, groaning and muttering, as Kagome's breathing becomes once again rapid and shallow.

"Please, Inuyasha..." she pants.

That's all the invitation he needs. With one quick thrust, he enters her completely. She wails in pain, tears forming in her eyes, and Inuyasha begins to panic. He immediately withdraws.

"N-no...don't stop...the pain is already gone. It won't hurt any more..."

Taking a lengthy breath of relief, Inuyasha reenters her. The feeling is intense, almost overwhelming, for both of them.

Slowly, Inuyasha begins to pump in and out of Kagome, causing her to arch her back and moan. Before long, a hand on Inuyasha's bare backside prompts him to increase his speed.

Within moments, Kagome's face contorts as her body cinches around Inuyasha's manhood repeatedly. She is in heaven.

Unable to hold back any longer, Inuyasha lets himself go with a cry of delight. He collapses on top of her, spent.

They hold each other that way for a time, their bodies still connected, nuzzling and kissing one another lovingly.

Both reveled in the reality of lovemaking...awake, aware, and in bliss.

The End

AN: Sorry folks, I know this isn't my best work, but my muse flew the coop! It was the best I could do and I HAD to give it an ending, even if it sucked! Hope it wasn't too awful bad. I love you guys! You make my day with your reviews, even if they are less than kind (I know when I'm not doing so well, ya know). Oh, and of course, my thanks to Brakken for TRYING to help me with this! :)


End file.
